


James Franco Knows Everything, Almost

by foxy



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy/pseuds/foxy





	James Franco Knows Everything, Almost

James Franco是个聪明的犹太人，他知道许多东西，比如世界上大大小小每一种表演流派的起源、发展历史、他们之间的所有区别、哪一种表演模式适合什么情景；比如电影史上每一次变革所涉及的具体事件、人物、影片、原因；比如怎么样才能把心爱的文学作品的版权搞到手，寻找到投资方，并制作成电影。

当然他也知道如何在社交媒体上进行自我宣传，床上的赤膊自拍、猫咪以及和Seth Rogen的基情合照，都是粉丝们的最爱。

“我真不明白为什么粉丝喜欢看我们勾勾搭搭。不过管他娘的，既然他们喜欢就给他们吧。”Seth不止一次提出过这个疑问，但James永远都只是耸耸肩，眯着眼睛，看着他歪嘴笑笑。

“我也不懂。演就好了。”

每当牵涉到这个问题，James都会隐隐为自己的演技感到自豪。表演对他来说不是什么困难的事情，但要把一件真实的事情表现得像是在演一样，还是挺考验人的。

像是他真的喜欢Seth那种事。

别误会，这里的喜欢指的不是朋友间理所当然的倾慕，或是一个人与他人过分亲密而产生的短暂的错觉。他挺想上Seth的。不过考虑到经验不足，可能自己只是想和对方口或互相蹭蹭而已。

总之，在James的认知中，仅仅谈到这件事的话，他是唯一的知情人，也许除了上帝或者恶魔。然而考虑到犹太人不相信下地狱什么的，这份短得可怜的名单上大概只剩下上帝和他。

可惜有一件事他不曾知道，以后也不会知道。

在《怪胎与书呆》杀青晚宴后，当身高尚未超过他的Seth困难地把他连拖带抱地运进租屋，并且丢到床单和被子卷成一团的混合物上时，鼓起勇气悄悄地、轻轻地、生怕弄醒James似的，在他的唇上亲了一口。

 

End.


End file.
